comment commencer une carrière selon Rachel Berry
by Cocon de soie
Summary: Voici une aventure complètement stupide de la part de Rachel Berry. Réponse au prompt du Mag édition du mois de Décembre.


comment commencer une carrière selon Rachel Berry

**Voici me réponse au prompt du mois de décembre du websine le Mag consistant à massacrer un personnage de notre choix. J'ai sélectionné, vous l'aurez compris, mademoiselle Rachel Berry non pas parce que je ne l'aime pas, bien au contraire, mais parce que c'est un personnage que j'ai une grande facilité à caricaturer. Fans de Rachel et de ses dérivés, de grâce, ne me détestez pas...**

**Disclaimer: ****Glee appartient à Ryan Murphy et ses acolytes. Glee sera à moi le jour ou on verra un lemon Klaine à la télévision pendant une heure de grande écoute.**

o00o0o00o

_extrait vidéo de la vie de Rachel Berry, grande star de Broadway, datant de l'époque où elle était encore jeune et persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas d'avenir ._

La salle de chant était vide. En fait, l'école entière était vide. Les deux amants étaient en pleine dispute. La jeune fille se plaignait encore du prétendu manque de fougue de son aîné. Ce dernier tentait plutôt d'échapper à la sorcière qui avait réussi à le mettre dans son lit.

-Reviens ici, j'en ai pas fini avec toi!

-Mais ma douce, je suis exténué...

En une vaine tentative de fuite, Will Schuester se précipita vers la porte mais la harpie le rattrapa rapidement et colla son corps disgracieux contre le sien.

-Reeeesssssttttteeeee! J'ai besoin de toi! Finny-chou-d'amour-de-mon-coeur-en-guimauve-française-recouverte-de-chocolat-blanc-à-la-menthe m'a encore laissée pour Quinn!

-C'est normal, elle est plus intelligente plus belle et plus populaire que toi!

Will en avait assez. Il avait cédé aux caprices de la chanteuse médiocre une fois, mais il ne ferait plus jamais la même erreur. Il repoussa difficilement la sangsue collée à son dos.

-C'est pas juste! J'en ai assez d'être comparée à elle de cette façon! Prouve moi que tu m'aimes, mon Willie-preux-chevalier-voleur-de-cœur-et-de-virginité!

-Je ne t'aime pas, espèce de cinglée! J'aime une personne saine d'esprit et elle m'aime aussi! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, surtout en pleine rencontre du Glee club!

Rachel commença à pleurer sur le torse de son enseignant qui tenta encore une fois de s'échapper, avec autant de résultats que la première fois. Ce faisant, il s'aperçut que Finn les observait depuis le corridor.

-Que se passe-t-il ici? J'ai reçu u message anonyme me disant de venir ici...

-Rien!

On n'aurait pas su dire qui avait répondu en premier. Le footballeur était très en colère.

-Je sais que vous mentez, je ne suis pas stupide!

-En fait...

Un rapide coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Mr. Schuester fit taire Rachel avant qu'elle ne commette une plus grosse bourde.

-Mon amour, pourquoi m'as-tu trahi? Je t'ai fait confiance quand tu m'as dit ne plus coucher avec tes élèves!

La chanteuse de pacotille regarda son ex petit-ami avec des yeux ronds en l'entendant se lamenter auprès de leur professeur.

-C'est toi que j'aime, Finny, et personne d'autre. Viens, allons nous réconcilier en baisant dans les vestiaires!

Les deux amoureux réunis gambadèrent en direction des vestiaires. Rachel les regardait s'éloigner. Une seule question lui trottait dans la tête: Qui donc avait appelé Finn et l'avait par le fait même empêchée de reconquérir son Willie-preux-chevalier-voleur-de-cœur-et-de-virginité?

o00o0o00o

Le lendemain matin, Rachel Entra dans l'école à sept heures quarante-six, comme à son habitude. Notant qu'elle était observée par la plupart des personnes présentes, elle entreprit de massacrer une autre chanson de Broadway qu'elle affectionnait tant. Heureusement, Santana Lopez sauva les oreilles de toutes les personnes présentes Grace à cette merveilleuse invention qu'est la slushie.

-Eh, Berry, quand tu chiales, ça sonne pire qu'une transsexuelle sénile qui s'envoie en l'air avec son client préféré! Au premier regard, j'ai cru voir un bébé morse avec de l'acné qui appelait sa mère qui l'a renié à cause de sa voix de crécelle! T'aurais du faire comme le baleineau et son mouton et t'enfuir au Canada!

-...

-Arrête de faire l'innocente, on a tous vu la vidéo de ce que tu as fait dans la salle de chant. J'aurais jamais cru te dire ça, mais tu est pire que moi! Sur le piano, accotée au mur, sur le bureau, entre les trophées, on a un nom pour ça à Lima Hights: puta!

Anéantie, Rachel se tourna vers la personne en qui elle a toujours eu confiance: son ami Kurt. Ce dernier fouillait dans son casier, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive son amie qui arrivait. Elle était couverte de slushie et faisait franchement pitié.

-Oh, ma pauvre! Viens avec moi, j'ai des vêtements de rechange pour filles.

Sur ce, Kurt l'emmena dans les toilettes des filles. Elle questionna Kurt pendant qu'elle se changeait.

-Pourquoi as-tu des vêtements pour filles sur toi? Il me semblait que tu te spécialisais dans le prêt-à-porter pour hommes.

-Je me déguise parfois en fille pour échapper à mes tortionnaires...

-...

-C'est ça ou abandonner ma scolarité... Ils rirons moins quand je serai leur patron! C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, Rachel, tu as une grande capacité d'adaptation, tout comme moi. Je sais que peu importe les épreuves, tu les surmontera et tu deviendra une grande star.

-Tu n'as pas vu la vidéo, n'est ce pas ?

-Quelle vidéo?

-Celle où je couche avec Mr. Schuester...

-TU AS QUOI?

-J'ai couché avec !

-Ah... C'était donc de ça que Jacob Ben Israel parlait...

-C'est lui! C'est lui qui m'a filmé! Je vais l'étriper, le broyer, le réduire en charpie...

Rachel s'éloigna en hurlant dans les corridors. Kurt savait que Jacob était innocent. Il aimait bien trop Rachel pour nuire à sa réputation. Personne ne découvrirait jamais le coupable, car le coupable, c'était lui. Sur le coup, elle sera la risée de l'école, mais ça s'arrangera avec le temps. Il avait donné un sérieux coup de pouce à la carrière de Rachel. Elle était maintenant connue dans tout l'état comme la fille qui hurle après son professeur pour qu'il lui refasse l'amour. Mais bon, comme le dit si bien le dicton, parlez en en bien, parlez en en mal, mais parlez en.

o00o0o00o

**Et ben c'est Fini! Bon, je l'avoue, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfait de ce que j'ai fait mais c'est très courant chez moi alors... Mais bon, je m'égare! J'aimerais beaucoup que ceux qui ont réussi à lire ce truc merdique jusqu'à la fin me laisse une petite review pour me dire ce qu'ils ont le moins aimé. **


End file.
